


I swear I paid the bill

by Gh0st_kiid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, The cold weather is coming, who forgot to pay the bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0st_kiid/pseuds/Gh0st_kiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat goes out in the boy's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I paid the bill

The first thing Fushimi noticed when he woke up was that he was fucking freezing. Apparently Misaki was too for the red headhad gathered close to his side in an attempt to keep warm. He looked at his phone, it hadn't charged at all. 

"Misaki, wake up. You forgot to pay the bill and now we have no electricity."

In all the 2 years they had lived together in one small apartment, Yata had never forgotten to pay a single bill. The fact he wasn't woken up with a kiss pissed him off and that the stupid monkey had thought he was the reason they were freezing added a bit more. "I paid our bill. Maybe the heat was not turned on before bed. Get up and check."

"No. You go do it." 

"Saru, please," he sighed, looking up at the other. 

Saruhiko let a single foot exit the covers and land on the floor with a soft thud. Even through his sock, he could feel the ice cold wood. This was for Misaki. He let his other foot exit the comforter. Quickly, he rushed to the thermostat and tched when he saw that its normally glowing interface was dull. A sign of no power. 

"Well?" 

"We have no power, I was right. Now scoot over, I want my spot on the futon back." 

Misaki grumbled as he scooted over to allow Saru to enter the comforter again. The warmth was satisfying and he could have been claimed by sleep if it wasn't for Saru pouting behind his eyelids. "I paid the bill," he growled, lightly hitting the bare chest of his skinny lover. 

"You didn't. I was wondering where you got the money for your college books and know I know where. How about you don't go around and buy things with our utility money, stupid." 

"I paid it. I am responsible. More responsible than the person who bought only beef and rice at the super market." 

"Says the person who buys everything but Milk." 

"Fuck you. I am going to the bar. It has heat." 

Saru sighed as Misaki threw back the bedding and crawled out. He saw the small body dressed his old work shirt walk to the bathroom and turn the water on in the sink.  
"I will call the company tomorrow. Just come to back to bed. I don't want you to leave. Please."

Misaki looked at him and finished brushing his teeth before following his stupid lover back to their shared sleeping area. 

"Use your aura to warm us up," he huffed, pulling his much shorter lover closer. 

Miskai let his aura surround them in a pocket of sheer warmth and his breath exited his body with a sigh. This was nice. The feeling of his boyfriend' s body heat mixed with the open flame relaxed him and it clearly did the same for Saruhiko as his breathing slowed down and he fell back into slumber. 

Just as they fell asleep the heat came back on.


End file.
